Passion
by A-soul-scream
Summary: They looked at the endless sky, wondering of the different things that await them out of the small island that they have lived in since they were mere children. Title inspired by Utada Hikaru's song. Kingdom Hearts inspired. Fubuki x OC, the usual XDD


**Rain: Eheh, what's up you guys? I'm here to post a fic in commemoration of my stay in fanfiction for two years and my stay in the I.E. archive for more than a year!**

**It's sort of shallow of me but I felt like doing this and hey, remaining in a fandom for a year is an achievement for me XDD I'm sorry if it seems rushed and all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven nor do I own the terminologies such as "Wayfinder". Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 as the terms belong to Kingdom Hearts which is owned by Square Enix. I only own Umeki and the cliché plot.**

* * *

><p>"Shirou," Umeki ran towards her best friend as he watched the sun set at their usual hangout place in the island.<p>

The breeze around was cool and relaxing as the two sat on a Paopu tree. They looked at the endless sky, wondering of the different things that await them out of the small island that they have lived in since they were mere children. Unfortunately only one of them was leaving…

"So you're really going to leave, right?" The brunette girl asked her friend.

Obviously, she'd miss him _a lot; _after having to spend every single moment with him either playing around the island or telling stories. But it was more than that, wasn't it?

Shirou smiled, "I won't be gone for quite a long time, Ume. It's just for a few months."

That was her point. A few months is pretty long; she didn't want him to forget her during his days gone from their home world. So she came up with a plan.

"Do you remember the charm Miss Aqua once taught me how to make?" Umeki blushed as she took a **(1)** star-shaped charm out of her pocket and handed the item to her friend, "Please be careful out there."

He nodded and gave the brunette a pat on the shoulder. Silence surrounded them as the sky began to change color from bright red orange to light navy blue. His thoughts were quite similar to hers for he didn't want her to forget him either. His plan though originated from an old folktale around the island.

"Before it gets any darker," Shirou scratched the back of his head, unsure if he should be doing this at all, "Would you like to share a **(2) **Paopu fruit with me?"

Those words surprised Umeki as her face began to redden all the more. Funny, so even Shirou himself believes in the old legend; there wasn't any proof if the legend was real so there wasn't any harm in trying to share the said fruit with someone you care for, right?

"_Promise me that you'll meet me at this very spot. I'll wait…"_

* * *

><p>To get out of the island was always been Shirou's dream. At first it all started with curiosity; he began to think of what kind of worlds existed without them knowing. Though his interest regarding that later became a small obsession to an extent where he thought of his home as a prison. Then, he was given the opportunity to see the world outside, courtesy of the <strong>(3) <strong>darkness… There was a catch though. He couldn't go back, especially after having to make a deal with the Organization, having his heart taken away and **(4) **half of who he was only remains…

* * *

><p>"<em>Thinking of you, wherever you are.<em>  
><em>We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend."<em>

* * *

><p>Weeks became months and those months turned into two years; Umeki waited and waited at the same spot where they had eaten the Paopu fruit. Her cheerful and upbeat personality had now faded throughout her time, holding on to their promise tightly. Something didn't feel right.<p>

"Shirou…" She murmured as she stood from the paopu tree.

A sigh escaped her lips as she decided to go back to her house; it was getting late. That was until a door appeared out of nowhere. The brunette rubbed her eyes, shocked with what she just saw. Was she going to open it?

And without explanation, her body moved by itself and she opened the door, in spite not knowing where it will lead her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now I will step forward to realize this wish."<em>

* * *

><p>Umeki found herself falling; she couldn't move her body at all. The brunette waited for her body to hit the ground, only to be caught by a pair of arms. She took a look at her savior and found a hooded boy around her age. He wore a single black leather hooded coat that was plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. The figure reluctantly put her down as she kept staring at him intently. '<em>Why does it seem like I know who this person is?' <em>Umeki thought.

"Thanks." The girl gave a small smile.

"Ume…" The figure said.

His voice… the same alluring one she's been longing to hear… She broke the small gap between them and put the hood concealing the figure's face down. Umeki couldn't believe it at all; it was him. Though why does it seem like his eyes were dull unlike the eyes she once saw filled with compassion and kindness?

"Ume, you shouldn't be here." His tone was emotionless, no feeling one bit.

She asked, "What? Why's that? And… what happened to you?"

Shirou then remembered the fact that she was not oriented about the threats of the world. Which was a good and bad thing at the same time.

"You need to head back now." The silver-haired teen instructed.

Umeki shook her head, "Not unless you go with me! You promised…"

"I know what I promised but… I've made a mistake."

He summoned forth a dark portal. If the Organization caught her, she would have to face the same fate as him; he didn't want that.

"I won't leave if you're not going, Shirou. That's final."

* * *

><p><em>"What's left of me, what's left of me now…"<em>

* * *

><p>Shirou kissed the brunette ever so softly. Funny, weren't people like him not supposed to feel anything anymore? But with what he just did, how…? He remembered that he longed to hold her close like this… It was wrong yet it felt so right.<p>

He broke the kiss and took off his long coat and draped it over Umeki's shoulders. The girl looked at him, puzzled.

"We'll see each other again. I promise and this time, I'm not going to break it."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm dreaming... But which parts...were the dream?"<em>

* * *

><p>Shirou opened his eyes to find himself on the island's shore. He sat up from the white sand he was previously lying down on moments ago.<p>

"Hey, how was your nap?" He heard someone shout from behind.

It was Umeki by the Paopu tree, waving at him. He smiled at the girl and waved back; he then stood and began to walk to where his friend was, leaving two items behind: a Paopu fruit and a lucky charm…

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: *adjusts glasses* Terms:<strong>

**(1) A Wayfinder is a lucky charm that is used to provide luck to travelers.**

**(2) Paopu Fruit resembles the star fruit. According to legend, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what".**

**(3) Darkness has been known to cause the loss of people's hearts if they have delved too deep into it.**

**(4) A Nobody is what remains of those who have lost their hearts to Darkness. They are made up of body and soul.**

**Fubuki: That's too much KH, Rain. **

**Umeki: And the storyline's just like the game with the confusion…**

**Fubuki: Well, that concludes Rain's oneshot for her second year here in fanfiction. Please don't forget to review! *smiles***


End file.
